The typical mobile communication device will utilize the concept of a “locked” state or mode, where the functions of the device are restricted or rendered inoperable. Generally, the locked state of a device such as a mobile communication device is intended to prevent misuse or inadvertent activation of the functions of the device. The locked state of the device can generally be automatically or manually activated. When manually activated, one or more keys of the device can be pressed, which activates or engages the locked state of the device. In the locked state, certain functions of the device are rendered inoperable, such as for example the keypad and outgoing call function. When a communication device is in a locked state, the user of the device is generally not able to make a call or send a message, or access applications of the device. In some cases, certain emergency calls to pre-designated emergency numbers are permitted, even when the device is in the locked state.
Generally, when a device is in a locked state, the device is enabled to receive incoming communications, such as incoming calls and messages. When an incoming communication is received, the device, in the locked state, is enabled so that the user can answer the call, view that a message has arrived, the number of message or otherwise accept the communication, depending upon the particular setup and functionality of the device.
To exit the locked state, or otherwise enable a device for normal functionality from the locked state, the user of the device has to “unlock” the device. This typically involves pressing one or more keys of the device, in sequence, or entering a passcode, also referred to as a lock code, personal identification code or “PIN” code. For example, some devices require that an “Unlock” and “Function” key be pressed sequentially in order to unlock the device. The user will generally also have the option to set a passcode that must be entered in order to unlock the device and exit the locked state.
When the device is in the locked state, in some instances, any attempt to use the device will generate a message displayed on the device that indicates the device is locked and will provide instructions on how to unlock the device. For example, on one typical device, pressing any key when the device is in the locked state will generate a temporary, warning message on the screen that states “Press Unlock and Function Key.” On other devices, trying to use the device when in the locked state will cause a passcode entry screen to be displayed and allow the user to use certain keys of the device to enter the passcode. When the passcode is incorrectly entered, in some cases, the user will allowed a limited number of retries, or be prevented from further unlocking attempts.
Limiting the number of passcode entry attempts or otherwise locking the device can be beneficial to prevent misuse of the device. For example, if a device is lost, stolen or misplaced, the locking state and functions can prevent another's access to the functions, applications and information available on the device.
However, there can be one or more problems that arise related to device lock codes and passcodes, and the inability to make, calls or otherwise use the device while the device is in a locked state. For example, one problem that can arise is if the owner forgets the passcode. Without the code, the legitimate or otherwise authorized user is not able to unlock the device and prevented from using it. Depending on the user's situation, they may not have immediate access to the passcode. As another example, a user, while authorized to use a particular device, may not know the code, and yet needs to be able to make a call, or otherwise use the device. A further example is the case where the owner of the device has lost the device, or another user is in possession of the device. If the device is locked, the user cannot access the various functions or applications of the device in order to try and identify the device. The locked state of the device can prevent any searching of a contact list of the device, accessing a call list (e.g. last called or most called), or even searching for an “In case of emergency (ICE))” contact, that could be helpful in trying to reunite the device with its owner.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to address at least some of the problems identified above.